Short stories
by Jasiperseven
Summary: Collection of short stories
1. Older Alec

**/This is the first of little short stories that I'm going to do in my free time. I liked the idea of and older Alec so here you go. If you have and idea or pairing (or even a picture you'd want a story based off of) tell me in the review or go to my blog (illneverhaveagoodurl. tumblr .com) and submit it, I'd be happy to write it :) hope you enjoy/**

Alec opened the door to his and Magnus' apartment, now that they were living together full time he finally felt comfortable saying that. He had been one for a week, having to attend a meeting in Idris. His opinion mattered now, No longer was he the nervous teenager that stood in the back. He had just passed his thirtieth birthday and was often asked what he thought of the matters.  
Now that he was fully grown he strongly resembled Robert Lightwood, his father. Except for his eyes, blue and bright, beautiful enough to stop Magnus in his tracks and just stare. Something that always made Alec's heart flutter.  
It was almost three in the morning but Magnus was still up, waiting for him to return. Alec almost idn't recognize him since he was wearing one of Alec's oversized black sweaters, with no pants. "Alexander! You're home!" He exclaimed as he walked over and kissed the shadowhunter, sliding his arms around his waist.  
Even though they had been together for twelve years, Magnus' kisses still left Alec giddy and breathless. Alec smiled, suddenly not feeling as tired as he was before he opened the door. "You're wearing my shirt?" He sounded confused, usually Magnus was trying to get Alec to wear his bright clothing.  
"It smells like you." He explained sweetly as he rested his forhead against Alec's. It turned out that Alec had stopped growing at eighteen, leaving Magnus the taller of the two. "It helps me get through the days when you aren't here."  
"So you wear my clothes whenever I'm gone?" Alec smiled, he had never thought that him being gone would make Magnus resort to wearing his old faded sweaters.  
"sometimes." Magnus murmured and tightened his arms around Alec, kissing him again. "I missed you Alec."  
"I missed you too." Alec returned the kiss and snaked his arms around the warlock's neck. "You threw a party." He observed the makeshift bar that Magnus still had set up in the corner.  
"Ah yes." Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips. "But I've learned that they're never as fun as the ones where I get to see you when they're over."  
Alec blushed, he remembered all those times Magnus slipped back into the bedroom after a party. Still hyped up from the the adrenaline the music and dancing had caused. Giving Alec special attention, since he had waited that long. Even now that he looked older than the warlock, Magnus treated him like a teenager, but pleased him like an adult.  
"Well I'm here now.." Alec prompted, "And the party's over." A slow grin spread across Magnus' face. He kissed Alec roughly and pulled him toward the bedroom to show him how bad he had missed him.


	2. Alec Cooking

Magnus had started to get used to Alec waking up in the early hours of the morning, though Magnus didn't count that ungodly time morning. Every day with out fail Alec would roll out of bed at 5 AM, take a shower, and start his day, no matter how much Magnus would complain. Sometimes he would return to cuddle with the sleepy Magnus until the sleepy warlock woke up.  
This morning wasn't different from any others, at five on the dot Alec's eyes opened. He stared at the ceiling for a minute or two before slowly sitting up and sliding off the bed. He knew how much Magnus hated the early time, so he tried his best not to wake him up. Which he fail everytime, with a groan Magnus rolled over and opened one eye to look at Alec. The shadowhunter smiled gently as the cat eye looked at him, it's pupil a slit.  
Magnus rolled back over and draped his arm over his eyes, quickly falling asleep again. He grabbed his clothes out of his drawer (which he was very proud to have) and went to the bathroom to shower.  
A few minutes later and Alec was padding around barefoot in the kitchen. Usually they ordered in or Magnus cooked, but today Alec felt like making breakfast. He looked in the refrigerator, not surprised by the little choice he had. But he had found some bacon and a carton of eggs.  
Magnus awoke to the delicious smell of bacon that had drifted into his room. With out opening his eyes he patted the empty space next to him. No, Alec didn't come back. Magnus got up and followed the smell to the kitchen, where he saw Alec, who was shirtless because it had gotten too hot.  
The shadowhunter stood frying the bacon, flinching as the fat popped and hit his skin, though he didn't move away, he was afraid he would burn the meal. "Don't worry Nephilim," Magnus smirked as he hurriedly walked to his boyfriend. "I'll protect you." He murmured and slipped off his shirt and put it over Alec's head. He forced it down so it would trap Alec's arms.  
"Magnus what are yo-" Alec started to protest but Magus spun him around and kissed him gently. Alec smiled against Magnus' lips as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Good morning Alexander." Magnus smirked at the blush he had caused, amazed that Alec still blushed at such innocent things. "Thank you for making breakfast, I didn't even know you could cook."  
"Well I wouldn't call it cooking, just watching food and making sure it doesn't burn." Alec pulled his arms out from underneath the shirt and pushed them through the arms holes. He turned back around, just catching the food before it burnt.  
"anything that produces food is cooking to me." Magnus grinned and watched as Alec hurried to pull the strips off of the pan.  
"What about plants, like apple trees?" Ale asked as he brought two plates to the coffee table in the living room, since Magnus didn't have a proper table. "Is that tree cooking while it makes fruit?" The smile on Alec's face was audible in that question.  
"Oh hush Alexander." Magnus followed him into the living room and pulled in into another kiss, this one having more heat behind it than then first one. As he kissed his darkhaired shadowhunter he slowly started to push him to the couch, eventually winding up on top of him.  
"M-magnus," Alec gasped out when the warlock broke the kiss, in search for air. "Our food is getting cold."  
"Then let it get cold." Magnus murmured as he went in for another kiss


	3. Sizzy cookingstarwars watching

Simon was flipping through his case of DVDs looking for the original Star Wars trilogy. Isabelle had finally agreed to watching it with him, and he wasn't giving her any time to change her mind. It didn't take him long to find them, since he had just watched them with Jordan last week. He popped the disc in and let it play through all the commercials while he went to the kitchen in search for Isabelle .

He found her, aswell as an awful, burnt smell. Oh, God, Isabelle was cooking, or trying to. "Hey, what are you doing?" Simon asked nervously as he walked closer.  
"Oh just making dinner." Isabelle tried to sound energetic but couldn't, she was too upset that her soup had turned into. . Whatever was staring back at her. She grabbed a fork, since the 'soup' was now a solid and was about to take a bite when she was pulled back by Simon. His arms around her and his chest pressed against her back.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked, sounding slightly alarmed.  
`"It's called tasting Simon." Isabelle rolled her eyes and pouted at the glob of food on the fork. With a sigh she relaxed into Simon's embrace.  
"Something tells me that'd be a bad Idea, that stuff looks toxi- UGH!" He gaged when Isabelle had forced the spoon into his mouth. He had unwrapped his arms from around Isabelle and covered his mouth. He both chewed and swallowed the glob and looked up at Isabelle, who was taking a bite herself. She made a face but it was nothing like Simon's reaction, she was used to tasting her awful cooking.  
"Pizza?" Simon asked  
"Pizza." Isabelle agreed  
Thirty minutes later they were lounging on the couch eating pizza and watching Star Wars. "This is the story you told me." Isabelle mumbled sleepily, "Were the good guys win and the bad guys lose." She recalled her words.  
Simon was surprised that she remembered, but estatic at the sametime, "Yeah..yeah it is." He grinned proudly.  
At the end of the third movie Simon looked down and was about to ask Isabelle what she thought, but was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Isabelle. Simon shifted, getting comfortable. He guessed they'd be spending the night on the couch, which didn't bother Simon at all.


	4. cute happy Malec

It was a greater demon that did it, a hit straight to the heart spreading demonic poison through the body than anyone could have imagined. He was dead before they reached the institute. There was nothing for the warlock to do except for pronounce the shadowhunter's death, his shadowhunter's death. Jace had tried to attack him, to force him to do some other worldly magic, the family had to peel the blond off of him, not that he had felt Jace's attempts, he was numb, just numb. He pulled himself together, he had lived through more deaths of people he could count. He could do this.  
Magnus was surprised when he got invited to Alec's funeral, he supposed it was from Isabelle since she was the only one that had ever approved of his and Alec's relationship. And now Here he is, standing in Idris in the graveyard. He had swapped out his normally bright ensemble for a white suit. He hadn't added any accessories or make-up. Alec had always wanted him to take off his make-up, show that he was beautiful without it as well as with it, it only took Alec to die for him to agree.  
He stood there, starring at where Alec's tombstone laid, he knew that Alec wasn't underneath the ground but inside the bone city, being burnt into ashes that would be used to protect the sacred building. Magnus felt pain inside his chest, burning in his throat, if he had to speak he wouldn't trust his voice. He willed himself not to cry, he hadn't spilled a tear yet, and he wouldn't. Death was uch a trivial. He placed down the small bundle of. He placed down the small bundle of He stood there until everybody left, even Maryse and Robert. Isabelle had came and said she was sorry, which Magnus didn't understand why, she wasn't the one who had killed Alec, if anyone Jace should be apologizing, Alec was his parabatai to protect. He failed.  
Magnus knelt down in front of the tombstone, it was white, and clean, free of the vines and moss that coated Max's beside his. His was new, like too many of the tombstones here. "Alexander." Magnus whispered softly as he reached out an softly stroked the stone. His face contorted into a grimace as he tried to hold in tears, failing when one escaped down his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't save you this time," He had tried to speak, but his voice died back to the barely there whisper.  
He sat on the ground, not caring about his white suit, and rested his forehead against the tombstone, and let the tears flow. Death might have not been worth his tears, but Alec was. He thought about all the times they had fought, over the simplest of things. Why had they fought instead of just savored their time together? Then he thought about the lazy cuddles, hearing Alec laugh aloud. He thought about the blue of Alec's eyes, and how he would just get lost in them. The long, exhausting nights that ended with them waking in each other's arms. Then about how he was Alec's first, and only true love.  
When he opened his eyes it was dark, he took a deep breath and stood. He placed down the small bundle of foliage that he had. He would have brought roses, but he knew how they aggravated Alec's allergies. Magnus remembered the first (and only) time he had gotten Alec roses, the shadowhunter went into a fit of cute adorable sneezes.  
Magnus smiled at the memory, "I love you, Alexander." He said, taking one last look at the grave before going back home, to his apartment full of Alec's things, he had already been asked to return them to the family. So one last night with the reminder of Alec in his life.


	5. Malec puppy

"Where did you even get that thing?" Magnus huffed, staring at the puppy in Alec's arms. He had a rather distaste for that animal since it was interrupting the plans he had for Alec this evening.

"I told you, it followed me over here." Said the shadowhunter, who wasn't even looking at Magnus, his attention was on the small dog he had in his hands. "It's probably a stray.." frowned at the puppy before nuzzling his forehead against it.  
"Alexander, this is New York, almost every animal is a stray, you can't go around rescuing them all." Magnus rolled his eyes and sunk into his couch, which was a very bright shade of blue.  
"Can I keep him? Here with us?" Alec asked excitedly, ignoring Magnus' question. He always liked dogs better than cats. They seemed much more cheerful and happy. "Church won't get along with a dog." He explained why he couldn't just take him to the institute.  
That made Magnus laugh aloud, "And you think the Chairman will?" he shook his head, only to be proven wrong when Alec set the dog down, letting it sniff around before finding Chairman Meow where he laid on the floor and flopped down beside the cat, neither of them seeming to care.  
"Yes," Alec answered with a slight smirk on his face. He sat down beside Magnus and leaned against him lovingly. "Please?" he whispered, feeling like a little boy begging for a pet.  
Magnus looked down and sighed, it was always so hard to say no to Alec, especially when he was looking at him like that. Alec edged up and pecked Magnus on the lips, thinking it would help his cause.  
"Bribing me with kisses now?" Magnus chuckled and kissed the shadowhunter's nose, Alec took this as a good sign. "Fine you can keep it-" Alec broke into a grin that lit up his whole face. "Wait wait, I'm not done yet." Magnus grabbed Alec's attention again. "You have to take care of it, I see it mess one time on my floor and it's out of here, got it?"  
"Got it." Alec agreed to Magnus' rules, they sounded fair. As if the dog knew what had happened, it waddled over and tried to jump onto the couch, but it was far too small. Alec decided to help by scooping it into his arms.  
Magnus finally got a good look at the dog, it was nothing but wrinkles! "What are you going to name it?" Magnus asked as he studied his boyfriend's face. His expression made it look as if he were holding a baby instead of a mutt off the streets.  
Alec thought for a moment, "Jeff."  
"Jeff?" Magnus asked holding back a laugh. "What kind of name is Jeff?"  
"It's his kind of name." He said holding the dog up. The newly named Jeff wriggled out of Alec's grasp, he liked the cat, the cat was warm and soft.  
"I can't believe I just let you keep a dog in my apartment." Magnus huffed.  
"Yes you can." Alec smirked and stood.  
"Where are you going?" Magnus asked, alarmed at the sudden disappearance of the warmth against his side.  
"To a shelter, I need to get Jeff's vaccines and his tags." Alec slipped his shoes back on and suppressed a smile at Magnus' groan.  
That dog, Jeff, just stole his evening away from him, Magnus had prepared a lovely and romantic dinner and movie for him and his shadowhunter, and now he was left alone. At least Alec was happy.


	6. Alec nervous about Magnus and hisparents

_Hey guys, If you dont want to wait for the short stories to be upsated go follow Jasiperseven. tumblr. com (no spaces) That's my short story fanfic blog! (plus you get to the the gifs and pics that go along with the stories :)_

Magnus stood in his apartment; his usual flashy colors were dialed down as he wore a pair of Alec's jeans and a sweater and shirt combo, both of them being gray. Even with the lack of color he still looked good, or, at least he thought so. He put the finishing touches on his make-up, it was to a lesser extent like his clothes. Not so bright and flashy at Alec's request.  
After a short walk he was at the institute doors, he would have been nervous had he not have been Magnus Bane. He never got nervous, even for having dinner with his boyfriends parents. He knocked, once, twice, before he got to the third the door swung open and there stood a petrified looking Alec. Alec had forgotten about Magnus having dinner with his parents at that moment and just stared at the warlock. He was dressed in a light gray button down and jeans, Magnus almost wanted to laugh at the fact that they were matching.  
"May I come in?" Magnus asked after a few moments of silence, not that he minded just staring at Alec's eyes. Alec blinked remembering why Magnus was here in the first place.  
"Oh, right, dinner. come in." Alec bit his lip and stepped back so Magnus could walk in. "You look..good." Alec settled on the word even though he thought Magnus looker great. "Are you..wearing my pants?"  
"yes, yes I am." Magnus smirked, "they're a little loose but not at all a bad fit. Hope you don't mind since you told me to wear as you say 'normal' clothes to dinner."  
"I don't mind, I just thought you would actually have normal clothes." Alec shook his head, but Magnus could see that he was relaxing now that he was here "I mean, with the closet you have, I thought there you be at least one pair of blue jeans."  
"I'm sure I do, but these were right beside the bed an- OW!" Magnus yelped and started to rub his shin where Alec had kicked. "What was that for?"  
"You can't say anything like that in front of my parents." The panicked Alec was back, "Nothing that involves the word 'bed', or even your apartment." Alec could risk having Magnus say anything about their sex life in front of his parents, especially not his father.  
"Alexander! Would you just calm down?" Magnus seemed amused as he put his arms around Alec's hips. "Everything's going to be alright. It's just dinner, and I already know your parents, it's not like it's going to be a shock for them when I walk through the door." He rested his forehead against the tense Shadowhunter's.  
Alec sighed and relaxed into Magnus' arms, "You right..I just- ." another sigh came from him. "I'm just worried that you'll say something . . Inappropriate, or that my dad will be. . My dad. ."  
Magnus had to kiss Alec to silence him. Alec tried to squirm away, but gave up and just kissed his boyfriend back. It started out as a calming kiss, but it didn't end that way. Magnus had pulled Alec tight against him, both of them kissing like their life depended on it. Magnus could feel that the tension and the nervousness had left the shadowhunter, he hoped he could keep it like that.  
They broke apart, Alec almost jumped out of Magnus arms, when they heard a cough not far from them. It was Robert, Alec's father, standing at the end of the corridor. "Glad to see our guest has arrived." Magnus was almost positive that this was a lie and was about to ake a comment when he felt Alec trying to pull away from him.  
Magnus unwrapped his arms from around the shadowhunter, frown when he saw how  
nervous he looked. "Hello, Robert, you're looking well." He grinned politely and felt a kick against his leg again, what had he done this time?!  
"Maryse told me to tell you that dinner was almost ready." Robert spoke to Alec, ignoring Magnus completely.  
"We'll be there in a minute." Said Alec, who was surprised that his voice didn't crack or waver. Robert looked at them, not trusting to leave them alone, but had no choice when he was called back into the kitchen.  
"Alexander?" Magnus asked when Alec looked like he was about to pass out. "It was just a kiss, he shouldn't be so surprised, couples kiss." When that didn't seem to calm Alec down Magnus slipped his hand in to the younger's. "I promise you, everything will be okay, we're going to go in there have dinner, make you parents love me and then go back to my apartmen- To watch movies!" Magnus exclaimed when Alec looked like he was about to kick him again. "though it's good to see where your minds at." Magnus winked.  
"Ready?" Magnus asked, squeezing his shadowhunter's hand.  
"I don't really have a choice." Alec grumbled  
"That didn't answer my question." Magnus smirked softly  
"Ready." Alec took a deep breath and led Magnus to the dining room to face his parents.


	7. Simon and Clary at Java Jone's

Hot chocolate with sixteen mini-marshmallows " Simon handed the cup to Clary, which she peered into. The marshmallows had already melted together, but if anything, made the hot cocoa even more delicious looking.  
"Did you actually make them count it out?" Clary asked, looking up at Simon before she took a sip. She had only been joking about all the strict instructions that she had given Simon… Did he actually make the guy working here today do all of that?  
"No!" Simon snorted and shook his head as he flopped down on to the loveseat beside Clary, making Clary spill some of her drink down her chin while she was drinking. Clary made a surprised sound and reached for the napkin's that were on the table, but Simon beat her to them. "Sorry, here." He handed her two or three of the cheap napkins.  
"You would have thought that becoming a vampire would have made me less clumsy." He offer a kind smile and sat back into the chair. Smooth, Simon thought to himself, atleast I didn't make her spill all of it on her lap, He added a good point.  
Simon looked around, it was another full house, which made Simon wonderwhere all these people had come from, and why. JavaJone's drinks and food were okay, not anything to really rave about, and they most defiantly didn't come for the poetry reading..unless they were forced to come like him and Clary.  
That was the reason that they had chosen the loveseat in the back, not to cuddle and be romantic (like most people would think), but so Eric couldn't see their faces of horror when he started reading his poetry. "Is Eric still madly in love with Sheila Barbarino?" Clary asked through a laugh once she was done wiping the cocoa off of her chin.  
Simon burst out laughing and shook his head, "He broke up with her because, and I quote, 'She can't handle my poetic mind and kindred spirit,' end quote."  
Clary had to laugh at that, "Can't really blame Shelia now can we? It mut be pretty hard to handle that kindred spirit of his" She was still chuckling to herself as she took another sip, carefully this time.  
"Oh I don't know, at band practice he was raving about this girl, Lisa, says she had found away to tame his inner rockstar." Simon shook his head, his smile still in place. Clary snuggled in to hi side like she used to, it wasn't meant to be a romantic gesture, She was just getting more comfortable. You really had no choice but to cuddle when sitting in a love seat.  
Clary liked this, it was nice, and safe, and normal. She needed a little more normal, after all that had happen in the past three months…had it only been three months?  
"Hey Everybody!" Eric yelled into the microphone, causing a burst of feed back that made everyone cover their ears. "Woops, sorry about that guys, been a little while since I've stood on this stage." Eric gazed around, looking like he was reminiscing. "Well anyway for those who don't know, I'm Eric, and my boy Matt is on the drums." Matt gaze a hazy smile and shy wave to the crowd from where he sat on the floor, bongos between his legs."  
"Blue?" Clary asked, since the tips of Erics hair were dyed an electric blue color, last reading they had been pink.  
"He thinks adding color will help get his message out." Simon shrugged, "It's probably temporary." He added as an afterthought.  
"The poem I'm going to be reading you tonight is called, 'Unrivaled'," He looked back at Matt and nodded, Signaling him to start drumming. Matt softly beat the drums as Eric wailed into the microphone._ "Oh beautiful love, My loins ache and my mouth burns with passion of you."_  
Clary started to tune him out, "Wow," She whispered to Simon, "That must be a new record, saying the word loins in under half a second." Simon laughed silently while he watch Eric.  
_"When Music plays I don't hear it,only your voice is my music, singing softly to me."_  
"Huh.." Said Simon, "Maybe that's why we've sucked this past few weeks." Clary had to cover her mouth to keep the laugh from escaping.  
_ "My heart, soul, and mind all belong to you. Love, love, merciless love has captured me, and now hold me prisoner. She is a cruel mistress!"_Eric whined out. _"For the only thing she connect me to, I you.."_ The soft drumming puttered out and Eric looked down at the ground.  
The audience applauded when Eric looked up, a huge, excited smile on his lips. "Thank you guys, that was written for someone very special to me, and I'm glad that all of you got to experience how I feel about her." Once the clapping died down Eric started walking away beforerunning back to the microphone, Simon heard someone groan but he guessed Eric didn't hear since he was still grinning. "I almost forgot, my band, Last Night's Takeout, Will be preforming across the street tomorrow night at Seven, I hope to see you all there.  
Simon had a feeling that nobody from this crowd, save Clary and Eric's girlfriend, were going to go to their performance. "Last Night's Takeout?" Clary asked after she hurriedly finished her mug of hot cocoa and stood so she could pull her Jacket on, if they hurried they could be out of there before Eric started asking what they thought.  
"I wanted Three Mentals and a Psychopath, but Eric ended up winning." He shrugged, "Now let's go, I can see him coming this way." He grabbed Clary's arm and started pulling her out of the coffee shop, not that it was needed, she was happy to leave before she had to lie about what she though of the performance.  
"So what should we do now?" Clary asked as the wind made her read hair into even more of a mess.  
"Hm.." Simon hummed, like he was deep in thought, "I don't know, you pick, it's your day to be normal, where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere." Clary smiled, but started to lead Simon toward the comic book store. Her day to be normal with Simon. He was nice, safe, and normal, making him the perfect companion for the day, even if her thought came drifting back to Jace


End file.
